


20-in-20 Drabbles Hawaii 5-0 style

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles (of more than 100 words each) were written for the 20-in-20 challenge in H50Land on Dreamwidth. Since I am fail at graphics, I wrote my 20-in-20. The first 15 prompts were provided. The final 5 were artist's/writer's choice. Most contain actual or implied Steve/Danny. Some are NC-17! I have marked those with the rating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	20-in-20 Drabbles Hawaii 5-0 style

**Family**  
“We are _ohana_ , Steven,” Danny said in exasperation. It was the 10th or 11th or 23rd message he had left for Steve since his mysterious disappearance. “That means we have each other’s back. I could have contracted smallpox while you’re off God knows where doing God knows what. You could have come back to an urn of ashes and _you’d_ have to explain to Grace why you weren’t here when I needed you. All your talk of _ohana_ is just that – talk.” Danny took a pause and a deep breath. “Please just come home safe. Grace misses you. Kono and Chin miss you. And…I miss you most of all.”  
 **  
Mirror Mirror  
** Steve glanced in the mirror, studying his reflection. He looked tired but not battered. And he knew he was as ready as he could possibly be to face Danny who had announced his arrival when he let himself into Steve’s house. They had seen each other since Steve had gotten back but not yet been together alone. This was the first time they would have a chance to really talk. Steve knew he was stalling but he couldn’t seem to move out of the bathroom and down the steps. He braced his hands on the countertop as he took a calming breath, glancing once more into the mirror.   
  
Instead of his own reflection, all he could see was Danny’s. And he was smiling. A warm, genuine smile, pure happiness that Steve was back, alive and well. They were going to be okay. The mirror held the proof of that.  
 **  
Happy Times - NC-17  
** They never went downstairs. As Steve watched in the mirror, Danny stripped off his clothes. They had never been together like that before but Steve was ready. Obviously Danny was as well.  
  
“Don’t you think you should ask me if I’m on the same page there Danno?” Steve asked as he turned to watch the private show.  
  
“I can’t be sure that next time you’ll come back alive,” Danny said, standing naked before Steve. “We’re doing this and we’re doing this now. If you die next time, at least I’ll have the memory of these happy times. Now hop-to, Super SEAL. You love taking off your clothes. Show me what you got.”  
  
Steve smiled. That was an order he fully supported.  
  
 **Weapons - NC-17  
** “Is your penis registered with militaries all over the world?” Danny asked as he lay sweaty and exhausted in Steve’s bed. Steve was tangled around him, arms and legs everywhere. It had been 12 hours since Danny decided that their relationship was changing course and he had enjoyed every single minute of those 12 delicious-hot-frenzied-incredible hours. Steve had done things that Danny hadn’t believed were possible for the human body. And he had been the recipient of all that expertise.  
  
“My penis?” Steve laughed. “Are we going to discuss my testicles next?”  
  
“What should I call it? Your wonder wand? Your conquering cock? Your determined dick?”  
  
“We could not call it anything,” Steve decided, rubbing his cheek against Danny’s shoulder.  
  
“What do the foreign governments call it? It’s surely considered a weapon.”  
  
“You did suffer oxygen deprivation, didn’t you? I shouldn’t have kissed you for so long at one time.”  
  
“Hmm…” Danny sighed, closing his eyes. “It’s classified, isn’t it?”  
  
“What?” Steve asked, barely able to form the word as he teetered on the edge of sleep.  
  
“Your penis.”  
  
“Stop saying that. I’m begging you.”  
  
 **Opposites Attract  
** “So, boss number two,” Kono said as she perched on the edge of Danny’s desk, her face all dimpled innocence.  
  
“Do not, under any circumstance, ask me about…you know,” Danny said, waving hand toward Steve’s office and back to him.  
  
“About you and boss number one?” Kono giggled.  
  
“Yes. No. Don’t ask.”  
  
“I’m just happy for you, _brah_ ,” Kono assured him. “Everybody knew it was just a matter of time. Everybody but you.”  
  
“That so?” Danny asked, looking up at her suspiciously.  
  
“Yep, that’s so,” she agreed. “You are made for each other.”  
  
“Made for each other,” Danny repeated. “A haole and a _kama’aina_? He’s a giant and I’m…not. He won’t talk and I never stop. Made for each other.”  
  
“Yep. Opposites attract. Fundamental law of physics,” Kono said with far too much glee.  
  
“Physics.”  
  
“Yep. Made for each other,” Kono said with a nod, wandering out of Danny’s office. Her work was done. She could leave and hit the waves.  
  
 **Go the Distance - NC-17  
** “Steve, please. Please. I’m begging you. Let me come,” Danny said. He was up on his knees, his head resting on his folded arms. Steve had been teasing him forever, slipping inside, hitting his prostate, slipping out, holding tight to his balls to prevent his orgasm, stroking him to keep him hard but not hard enough to push him over the edge.  
  
“You’ve got to go the distance, Danno,” Steve repeated as he kissed the knobs of Danny’s spine. “You can hold out.”  
  
“No. No I can’t. If you don’t let me come soon, I’m going to explode. And you’ll have to clean up the walls. And the floor. And the ceiling. And I won’t be sorry.”  
  
“You aren’t going to explode,” Steve said, soothing a hand down Danny’s side that was heaving in an effort to get enough air. “I’ll let you come as soon as I do.”  
  
“Then hurry the hell up,” Danny begged, rocking back toward Steve in hopes he would take pity on him and allow him to finally finish.  
  
“We have to go the distance,” Steve repeated, kissing Danny’s back again.  
  
“I hate you. So much. Fucking is _not_ an Olympic sport,” Danny said breathlessly.  
  
“It may be one day and we’ll be ready to compete,” Steve said, entering Danny with a last hard thrust that brought them both the relief that had been held at bay for so, so long.  
  
 **After Hours - NC-17  
** “You can’t be absolutely sure they won’t come back,” Danny said as Steve unzipped his trousers. They were in Danny’s office with the blinds wide open, just like Steve’s pants.  
  
“It’s not like they don’t know,” Steve pointed out.  
  
“Them knowing and them seeing are two very different things,” Danny said, watching with glazed eyes as Steve sank to his knees and used his tongue and teeth to take out Danny’s erection.   
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Steve teased, licking the wet tip of Danny’s need.  
  
“You stop and I’ll kill you,” Danny warned. “And I can make it look like an accident.”  
  
Steve laughed, taking Danny into his sinfully hot wet mouth, bringing him over the edge quickly and efficiently. Steve’s hand was inside his own pants, taking care of himself at the same time.  
  
“Oh God,” Danny whispered, sitting heavily in his chair and shoving Steve under his desk. “Chin,” he said as evenly as he could. “I thought you’d left for the day.”  
  
“Forgot my flash drive,” Chin said with a knowing twinkle. “See you and Steve tomorrow.”  
  
Danny’s face felt like it was on fire as Chin winked and left. “I hate you.”  
  
“I know,” Steve said as he crawled out from under Danny’s desk, putting himself back together and then helping Danny dress. “Let’s go home.”  
  
“Wish you’d suggested that 15 minutes ago,” Danny said, following Steve out of the building, glad it was dark so no one could see the color high on his cheeks.  
  
 **Happiness is a Warm...  
** “Morning, Babe,” Steve said, smiling at Danny’s disheveled appearance. Steve had been up for over an hour already, finished with his run and his swim. Danny had barely moved when Steve had left their bed, sleeping through his departure.  
  
“Uhn,” Danny grunted, sitting at the table, his head rested on his folded arms.  
  
“Here,” Steve said, placing a steaming mug next to Danny’s elbow. Nothing would revive Danny like a cup of coffee.  
  
“Mmm,” Danny sighed, sipping the coffee and smiling at Steve.  
  
“Good?”  
  
“Mmm…” Danny agreed, drinking more as he watched Steve move around the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
“Are you planning to talk sometime today?” Steve asked, kissing his head as he placed a steaming omelet in front of Danny.  
  
“Maybe,” Danny said, tasting his omelet. “Mmm…yum.”  
  
“Glad you approve.”  
  
“Happy,” Danny confirmed with a nod, eating more of it.  
  
“Happiness is a warm omelet?” Steve asked, sitting down to watch Danny become more awake.  
  
“No,” Danny said, leaning closer to kiss Steve. “Happiness is a warm SEAL.”  
  
“I’ll take it,” Steve agreed, kissing Danny before returning to the stove to make his own breakfast, the smile still on his face.  
  
 **Shh...it's a secret  
** “When are we waking up Danno?” Grace asked Steve as they ate their pancakes.  
  
“A few more minutes, Grace-face,” Steve promised.  
  
“He’ll like his birthday present, won’t he?” Grace asked with barely contained excitement.  
  
“He’ll love it. It’s perfect. Just like you,” Steve said, kissing her on the head.  
  
“Nothing is as perfect as my Monkey,” Danny said as he wandered into the kitchen, his eyes barely open.  
  
“Happy Birthday Danno,” Grace cheered, leaving her chair to hug him. He scooped her up to hug her with his whole body.  
  
“Thank you Monkey. What are you and Steve up to down here?” Danny asked, recognizing the identical looks on the faces of his two favorite people.  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Grace whispered to him.  
  
“What is?” Danny asked in the same quiet voice.  
  
“Your present,” Grace told him.  
  
“You got me a present?” Danny said in exaggerated surprise. “’Cause you are the only present I need.”  
  
Grace giggled, looking over at Steve who winked at her.   
  
“This is a lot of secrets,” Danny said. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Shh…,” Grace said, leaning closer. “It’s a secret.”  
  
“All right,” Danny conceded, sitting at the table with Grace on his lap, taking the coffee Steve offered him. It wasn’t long before Grace left the table to run to the foyer.   
  
“Steve. Steve!”  
  
“I’m coming, Gracie,” Steve said, going into the living room with her. Danny brought his coffee, curious about what had them both this excited so early on a Saturday. When Steve opened the front door to reveal Danny’s mother and father on the other side, Danny was really and truly speechless. “I think he’s surprised,” Steve said to Grace who just giggled more.  
  
 **Snuggles and Cuddles  
** “I still can’t believe you flew them out here,” Danny said after his parents had left for the hotel. They were on the couch, Grace between them fighting sleep.  
  
“We knew you’d love having them here,” Steve said, leaning over Grace to kiss Danny.  
  
“Grandma gives the best cuddles,” Grace said, her eyes drifting closed.  
  
“I thought I gave the best cuddles,” Danny said trying hard to sound wounded.  
  
“I give the best,” Steve claimed, Grace waking up enough to giggle at them.  
  
“You give snuggles,” Grace explained, laying her head on Danny’s lap, her feet on Steve’s. “Snuggles.”  
  
“We’ll take it,” Danny confirmed, leaning down to kiss her head.  
  
 **Chemistry  
** “I told you. It’s a matter of chemistry,” Steve said, trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
“Chemistry. You are blaming _chemistry_ for the fact that my shirt is ruined, my pants have practically dissolved from my body, and my hair may begin falling out any minute.”  
  
“Chemistry,” Steve confirmed. “I told you not to get near those barrels. They were clearly marked with caustic solution.”  
  
“I did not choose to get near them, Steven. I chose to save you from being filled full of bullets. As a result, the barrels I was hiding behind exploded from automatic weapons being fired on them. I do not blame chemistry. I blame _you_.”  
  
“I thought you might,” Steve said, walking downstairs with Danny to the lab where Charlie said he could neutralize the acid and save Danny’s skin although not his clothes.  
  
 **Altered States  
** “But the butterflies are so _pretty,_ ” Steve said again in a voice Danny had never heard him use before.  
  
“How much of it did you say he inhaled?” Danny asked Kono from where he was trying to keep Steve still as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
“I don’t know, _brah_. We found a lot in the tins. But I thought he had on his mask.”  
  
“Do you see them, Danno? Do you? They’re pretty. They’re red and yellow and purple. Pretty. But not as pretty as you,” Steve said as he tried once again to remove Danny’s clothes.  
  
“You’re also very pretty, Steve. But we need to stay dressed,” Danny explained yet again.  
  
“But it’s hot. And I want to be naked with you. Cause you’re so pretty when you’re naked,” Steve said, reaching for Danny’s shirt buttons.  
  
“Call them again and see how much longer,” Danny requested as he battled Steve for possession of his clothes.  
  
 **Going Native  
** The day that Danny came to work in board shorts, a tee shirt and what he insisted were _flip-flops_ will be talked about for generations to come. Steve was already in his office when Danny arrived, going straight to the coffee pot as per his usual habit. Chin and Kono could only watch agape as Danny strolled around as though it was a normal day at the office. The bright blue tee shirt and washed out blue board shorts were anything but normal. Steve just sat at his desk, a secret smile on his face the entire time as Chin and Kono huddled in Kono’s office over urgent whispered conversations. Finally they could stand it no longer.  
  
“Okay _brah_ ,” Chin said, standing in front of Danny’s desk, Kono right by his side as back-up. “What gives?”  
  
“You don’t approve?” Danny asked innocently. “You’ve wanted me to go native since there was a 5-0. Now you want to know why I did it?”  
  
“This is not going native,” Kono said with a shake of her head. “This is…. insanity.”  
  
“Insanity?” Danny repeated, looking over at Steve who was still at his desk, although now he was supposedly engrossed in paperwork. “Like our _boss_ over there?”  
  
“Ah,” Chin said, leading Kono over to Steve’s office. “The truth.”  
  
“About what?” Steve asked trying to feign ignorance but not succeeding.  
  
“Why is Danny dressed like… I don’t even know,” Kono said, waving a hand toward Danny’s office.  
  
“Oh. That,” Steve said, a grin spreading over his face.  
  
“Yes. _That_ ,” Chin said, pointing at Danny who had come to join them in Steve’s office.  
  
“He lost a bet,” Steve said, making Danny frown even harder. From the expressions on their faces, Chin and Kono knew not to ask anything further. But they would get the truth. Eventually.  
  
 **Surfing - NC-17  
** “Hey Babe. What cha doin’?” Steve asked Danny as he plopped down beside him on the couch. Danny’s laptop was open on his knees as Danny pounded repeatedly on his touchpad. “Punching it harder won’t make it go faster.”  
  
“Shut up you,” Danny said, still trying to get his recalcitrant computer to cooperate.  
  
“Adam & Eve?” Steve said with a laugh. “What do you want from there?”  
  
“Never you mind,” Danny said, grabbing for his computer as Steve stole it from his grasp. “Hey. Give that back.”  
  
Steve stood up, looking at the page that Danny couldn’t leave. It was filled with toys, adult x-rated toys. He smirked as he went into the internet history, finding other sites with equally _interesting_ content. Danny had been internet surfing for quite a while from the number of recent sites visited. “Doing a little early Christmas shopping are we?”  
  
“If you must know, I was going to surprise you. But now you’ve ruined it,” Danny said, going into the kitchen for a bottle of water.  
  
“Uh huh,” Steve said, staying on one site and studying the picture there. “Can two men really do that?”  
  
“One way to find out,” Danny said, all forgiven as Steve set the computer down to follow Danny upstairs.  
  
 **Oh Shiny! - NC-17  
** Danny had had to run an errand, something about tap shoes and tiaras. Steve had been half listening but that was about it. Danny had taken the truck because it was parked behind the Camaro and it was just easier.  
  
When Danny got home, Steve was in the front yard, waxing the Camaro. He was shirtless and wore a loose pair of board shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips. The sunlight streaming down on him highlighted the interplay of muscle and skin, sinew and bone, the tattoos flexing and relaxing.   
  
Not until Steve looked up and caught Danny’s eyes could Danny remember how to unfasten his seatbelt or exit the truck. Once he had untangled himself and climbed down, he made a bee-line for Steve, grabbing him by the forearm and dragging him inside. The door was barely closed before Danny had Steve’s shorts down and his mouth on Steve’s firming erection.  
  
“If I knew you’d react like this, I’d wax the Camaro more often,” Steve said, panting and burying his fingers in Danny’s hair. Danny couldn’t possible answer. He was too busy trying to devour Steve, his taste, his scent, his _everything_. He moaned in pure pleasure when Steve came in his mouth, sitting back to stare up at Steve. Steve just smiled down at him and the wet spot on his jeans. Yep, waxing the Camaro would have a permanent place on the to-do list.  
  
5 Artist Choice:   
  
**Kono**  
She didn’t mind being the youngest member of Five-0. She didn’t mind being the rookie or the lone female. She didn’t mind getting the jobs that the guys deemed less dangerous although she knew they knew she could hold her own. What she did mind was being called a _token_ anything. Token female. Token rookie. Token _kama’aina_ which frankly made no sense as Chin was also a native. She was a full member of Five-0, willing and capable of handling anything the Governor or the criminals of Hawaii might throw at them. And she would be forever grateful that the guys treated her as an equal. That’s all she ever wanted.  
  
 **Chin**  
There were no words, in Hawaiian or any other known language, that could adequately express Chin’s gratitude to Steve for making him a part of Five-0. When the doubts still swirled around his head, when he was still an ‘untouchable,’ when he had been forced to work as a security guard at a tourist attraction, Steve had seen the truth and had believed him. Steve had restored his honor, his name, and most of all his badge. So if Steve asked him to put himself in danger to protect his _ohana,_ you can believe Chin will do it without a second’s hesitation. Steve saved him. The least he can do is return the favor.  
  
 **Danny**  
He had learned to accept the term _haole_. He realized that the people who didn’t know him used it as an insult. Those who did know him called him that out of affection, and even respect. He would never be _kama’aina_ so he accepted _haole_ as a badge of honor. But the 5-0 badge was the one that brought with it pride, true honor, and respect, something he had never felt he had gained on his own since his move. It didn’t matter how many homicides he solved or how many hours he put in at the precinct. Until Steve had hijacked him for Five-0, he was still the _haole_ cop that no one wanted to be seen with. No one but Meka. And Danny would always respect Meka’s memory all the more for his ability to see past the white skin, the blond hair and blue eyes, the tie, and the button-down shirt, to see the real Danny that was best defined as _detective._  
  
 **Steve  
** He still wasn’t sure how he got quite so fortunate. He had never planned to leave the Navy until they decided he’d done his time. Then the Governor gave him the chance to catch the man who had killed his father. His life took a sharp left turn when he was least expecting it. That sharp left had crashed him right into Danny, the man that became his partner at work and at home. Someone who finally filled those empty places in his heart that he thought would stay hollow until he died - by his own hand or that of an enemy. It would be the same thing, really. Danny gave him a reason to want to continue, to watch the sun come up each morning. And add to him Chin and Kono? Steve had the family he’d always craved, had envied when he saw others so happy in their circle of love. He had that now. And he could hardly believe his luck.  
  
 **Why I Love Hawaii Five-0**  
I don’t watch TV, with the exception of H50 and _Community_. I used to be addicted but had to break up with TV for my own sanity. That was _before_ the beauty of H50. It’s not a perfect show. None us would pretend it is. But _good God almighty_ it’s beautiful. The scenery. The actors. The music. Everything. I have never seen a show with a more beautiful cast. But even more than that, it’s about the main characters – how they are always there for each other, how they so clearly love and respect one another, how they aren’t afraid – of anything – because they have each other. It’s a beautiful fantasy inhabited by beautiful people in a beautiful setting. And how can there be anything wrong with that? **  
  
**


End file.
